College
by iknaugyoamseh
Summary: The title says it all again. i'm not very good at summarys as you can see.
1. A chapter without Miroku! Oh NO!

Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
This is my first 'story' fic. besides my truth or dare one, but that's different.  
  
Anyways, the reason you've been waiting so long is because my computer had a saving problem.  
  
I better start the story now before you guys get mad. heheh.  
  
College  
  
A girl walks down the hall in her new school wondering, I knew I should've gotten a bigger map! She yelled in her head while looking around with her small, un-detailed map. Now I'll never find my dorm! Just then, a girl with long hair pulled back in a high ponytail walks by and notices her. "Hi! Are you lost?" She asked. "Sort of." "What's your name?" "Higurashi Kagome, you?" "Okai (A/N: I forgot her last name! Review and tell me plz!) Sango" She replied. "Nice to meet you Sango" Kagome held out her hand for Sango to shake. "You to. Do you want me to help you find your dorm?" She offered while shaking her hand. "That would help, here's the map." Kagome held out her map, and Sango asked, "Why did you get that kind?! Here's the better one." She showed her a MUCH more detailed and bigger map. "That might help.hehe" Kagome said sheepishly. "ok, let's see. wait. That's great!" "What?" Kagome was trying to see what was so great. "We're going to share a dorm!" "That is great!" Kagome agreed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Great." An Annoyed hanyou with two dog ears, white, shining, hair, and amber eyes said. "What am I supposed to do with this?!" He eyed the map that was supposed to guide him to his dorm. He looked around and then saw a girl that he knew. "Hey Kagome!" He waved at her. "Inuyasha?" She replied.  
  
************************************************  
  
Cliffhanger! Sort of. anyways, I'm saying that to much, so, inuyasha and kagome know each other huh? Didn't see that coming did you know? Sorry about the short beginning chapter, but as you probably already know, my computer has a saving problem and I don't want to type something all over again. Anyways- I mean so.. R&R!!!!!!! 


	2. Miroku & Sesshomaru sort of get introduc...

Disclaimer: sadly, I don't own inuyasha (  
  
Miroku and Sesshomaru finally appear  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~last time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome!" He waved at her. "Inuyasha?" She replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's so great to see you again!" Kagome said while running up to him and giving him a hug.  
  
"Er... Kagome, do you think you could let go now?" Inuyasha was gasping for air.  
  
"Oh! Sorry!" She let go of him, and he took huge intakes of air.  
  
"Um... did I miss something?" Poor Sango was left alone with no explanation at all.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry Sango! Meet one of my old friends, Inuyasha." She points to Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, huh? Doesn't that mean dog demon or something?" She asked not noticing his dog ears. (A/N: I know, I know, I know, NOBODY could miss those ears, but this is my story.)  
  
Inuyasha points to his ears, "How stupid can you be, or are you just blind?"  
  
"Inuyasha! Sorry Sango! He's always been sorta rude."  
  
"I figured that part out." She said. Then she started waving at Kagome and Inuyasha, or so it seems. "Miroku, hey!"  
  
"Miroku?" Inuyasha and Kagome both asked.  
  
A guy with black hair pulled back in a small pony-tail and violet eyes appeared behind Sango.  
  
"Hello my dear sango." His hand began to wander.  
  
"Hey Miro- HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled after a slap was heard.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome just stood there side-by-side not knowing what to do, or to think.  
  
"Sango, is that your boyfriend?" Kagome asked nervously.  
  
"Ugh, no! I knew him from a long time ago, and he hasn't changed at all." She eyed Miroku.  
  
"What?" Miroku began to feel uneasy.  
  
"Nothing." Sango said.  
  
"Uhh... maybe we should find our dorms now." Kagome said trying to change the subject.  
  
"Yeah, you're right," Inuyasha said trying to help her, "Where's your room?"  
  
"Sango was going to help me find it."  
  
"Oh yeah! Sorry about forgetting that." Sango apologized.  
  
"It's okay, just help me find it."  
  
They started walking toward her room, but instead Kagome bumped into a rather tall guy with silver-ish hair, cold yellow eyes, markings under his eyes, and a moon on the center of his forehead.  
  
"Oh! Sorry." Kagome apologized quickly.  
  
"Stupid human, watch where you're going." He said as his eyes narrowed.  
  
"So-rry! Mister need-an-attitude-adjustment." She countered.  
  
"Be quiet, filthy human." He said then walked off.  
  
"What's up with him?!" Sango said just within ear-shot.  
  
He paused, but then chose to ignore that, and continued walking.  
  
Just then Inuyasha remembered who that was, "He's always been like that."  
  
"What's his name anyways?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"Sesshomaru"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry I have to end there. I just got a cold. Or maybe a fever, I don't really know. I just caught it today! Geez I hate getting sick. 


	3. The dorm finally!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own inuyasha, oh why must the world be so cruel??!!!  
  
The Dorm, finally! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last Time:  
  
"What's his name anyways?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"Sesshomaru"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` "How do you know him? I don't remember seeing him around when we were always outside." Kagome said while all of them walked down the hall toward the dorm.  
  
"He's supposed to be my half-brother," Inuyasha replied looking back on all those 'horrible' times, "my parents adopted him when you moved away. They said 'he would keep me some company since you were gone.'" He said looking at Kagome.  
  
"Oh, did he?" Kagome said sadly because of suddenly remembering moving away from Inuyasha because they thought that he was the reason Kagome was always getting attacked by wild wolves. ((A/N: Wolves, hmm? Wonder who was the real problem? *cough* KOUGA! *cough*))  
  
"Hah! No! All he ever did was either stay inside his room doing who knows what, or disappearing to somewhere else." Inuyasha said with a roll of his eyes. ((A/N: did that make sense???))  
  
"We're here!" Sango announced happily.  
  
"You're kidding right? Your dorm is right by ours!" Miroku said with a mischievous grin on his face.  
  
"WHAT?!" Sango shrieked. "That is so great." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Life is so wonderful." Miroku stated.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry about the short story! And I am soooo sorry about taking soooo long to update. My parents got parental control so I can't read any fan fiction! WAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Can any of you guys send it to hotshotgurlly@yahoo.com for me??? Arigato! 


End file.
